It Was You All Along
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: An A Z Drabble Series. Liz and Sam help each other through the grieving process after Jason's death.
1. Chapter 1

div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;"It Was You All Alongbr /br /*Anger*br /br /"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as she turned around to face her greatest rival Elizabeth. br /br /"I have every right to be here. I loved him too," Liz said as she placed the red roses at the water's edge. br /br /"You don't belong here. Jason made it clear to you that I was the one that he loved. He chose me," Sam said as she pushed Elizabeth in the water. br /br /Liz was tempted to slap Sam across the face as she climbed out of the water, but the look of pain and anguish that she saw in her eyes was all too familiar to her. br /br /"You're right Jason died loving you best. I didn't come here to hurt you Sam, but if you want to take all of your anger out on me then go ahead and do it if it will make you feel better."br /br /"I don't mean to take my anger out on you...I just really miss him," Sam said as she crouched to the ground and began to cry. br /br /"I know," Liz said as she crouched by her side and wrapped her arms around her./div  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"XOXOXOp  
>div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;"*Broken*br br /It had been a week since the memorial service and Sam hadn't been able to get out of bed. She wanted to for Dani's sake, but she couldn't. Alexis had taken him home with her after the funeral and Sam missed him terribly, but she still couldn't get out of the bed that she had shared with Jason for so long. The pillow and the sheets still carried his smell and she was afraid that if she left, it would be gone by the time she returned. br /br /There was a loud pounding on the door, but she ignored it, hoping that the irritating person disturbing her grieving would disappear. She still didn't get out of bed when she heard somebody come in, it was most likely her mother after all. br /br /"It's time to get you out of bed," Elizabeth said as she walked into the apartment. br /br /"What the hell?" Sam asked as she wondered how her nemesis had gotten into the apartment. br /br /"Jason gave me a key years ago," Elizabeth explained. "I've just never had to use it until now."br /br /"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. br /br /"Your mother called me...she's concerned about you and thought that I would be able to help since I feel broken inside too."br /br /"I don't need your help, go away."br /br /"I'm not going anywhere until you take a shower because you really stink."br /br /"You don't know what it's like, you could get out of bed, but I just can't."br /br /"I had a hard time getting out of bed the first couple of days after the funeral, but Lucky refused to let me wallow in my pain when I have kids that needed me. He barged in and forced me to take a shower, whether I wanted to or not. Believe it or not, I do know how it feels to be broken inside, but you have a little boy who needs you, so I'm going to force you to take a shower whether you like it or /br /"Please...you couldn't force me to do anything."br /br /"I brought reinforcements," Elizabeth said as Lucky walked into the room. br /br /Lucky threw Sam over his shoulder while Elizabeth went into the bathroom and started the water. br /br /"Let me go," Sam ranted as Lucky placed her on her feet under the water, soaking her pajama's. br /br /"I've got it from here Lucky," Elizabeth said as she stepped into the shower. br /br /"Call me if she gives you any trouble," Lucky said as he left. br /br /"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked. br /br /"Because you need my help and I know that you miss your son," Elizabeth stated. br /br /"You're right...I do need help," Sam admitted as she sank to the floor./div 


	2. Chapter 2

*Clean*

"It's okay Sam, I'm here to help you," Liz said as she crouched beside her and held her in her arms.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're hurting the same way that I am and I'm hoping that we can help each other get over losing Jason. Besides I know that he would want me to help you. Now let's get you cleaned up," Liz stated as she helped Sam to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Liz placed her hands around her waist.

"I'm helping you get undressed so that you can take a proper shower."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Sam stated as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm a nurse Sam. Helping others shower is part of my job, believe me there isn't anything that I haven't seen before, but if you're uncomfortable I can leave."

"No, you're right...I'm just being silly. I'm so tired, I can barely stand by myself, so I could really use your help to get clean."

Liz pulled Sam's shirt up over her head. She wrapped her arms around her and unclasped her bra, trying to ignore the fluttering feelings that she was beginning to feel in her lower region. Next she pulled Sam's pants and underpants off.

"Let's wash your hair," Liz whispered as she forced herself to look away from the damp enticing curls that circled her vagina. *Sam is your enemy. You are just helping her out for Jason's sake. You do not have romantic feelings for her," Liz repeated over and over again in her mind as she rubbed the shampoo in Sam's hair.

She helped Sam rinse the shampoo out and then she lathered the conditioner in her hair.

"Do you think you can wash your body?" Liz asked as she picked the bar of soap.

"I think I can manage that much."

Liz felt disappointment as Sam grabbed the bar of soap out of her hand and began to rub the bar all over her body. Liz felt like she needed to take her own cold shower, but that would have to wait until she was home and far away from Sam.

Elizabeth helped Sam rinse out the conditioner and then she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She handed it to Sam and led her to the bedroom.

She grabbed a clean pair of clothes and helped Sam get dressed. When she was dressed, Liz brushed through her hair.

"Thanks Liz, you were right...I feel a lot better now that I'm clean."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that I could help," Liz stated as she placed her hand on the bedroom doorknob and began to turn it.

"Wait...don't go," Sam whispered.

XOXOXO

*Deny*

"Wait...don't go," Sam whispered.

"Do you need anything else?" Liz asked as she tried her best to deny the burning feelings of need and want that was rising in her as she looked into Sam's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need you. When you were helping me shower, I liked the way that I felt when you touched me. I haven't felt that way in a really long time, not since before Jason died. Please stay here with me tonight," Sam said as she sat down on the bed that she had shared with Jason for so long.

"I...I don't know if that's a good idea," Liz stammered.

"Please...I know that you felt the way that I did when you had your hands on me. Don't deny it...I can see how much you want me and I want you just as much. I just...don't want to be alone anymore," Sam confessed as she began to cry.

"I don't want to be alone either and you're right I can't deny that I felt something for you too," Liz admitted as she sat down on the bed.

She turned towards Sam and wiped the tears from her face. "You're so beautiful," Liz whispered as she leaned towards Sam and kissed her.


End file.
